


noise filter

by blastheart



Category: Motorcity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-18
Updated: 2012-10-18
Packaged: 2017-11-16 14:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blastheart/pseuds/blastheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abraham Kane's holograms are stalking Mike all through town, and he just wants some peace and quiet.</p><p>Written for a friend after seeing one episode so probably off. Very short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	noise filter

Mike was having problems. Specifically, he was having one problem, multiplied all over town thanks to handy hypermodern Kaneco tech. He knew it had been a bad idea to pick up that box of used appliances from Deluxe. Some things just did not need built-in speakers, even if, technically, you _could_ wire your toaster to play Rage Against The Machine when your pop-tarts were done.

"Why won't he leave me alone!?" he asked Chuck, while trying to cover the toaster with both hands. It didn't work. The hologram shone through his fingers and started hollering - "CHILTON! TRAITOR! COWARD!" - and Mike gave up and just put his hands over his ears. It didn't quite drown out the yelling, but it made him feel better.

"DO YOU ACTUALLY BELIEVE YOU ARE DOING ANY GOOD IN THAT SL-"

Abraham Kane's voice abruptly became quieter, because Chuck had just put a lampshade (decorated with a big red cartoon dog) over the offending toaster. "- back to me while you still can -"   

"Man. He's really annoying," said Chuck, and walked off, to the tune of "-abandon you like he did me-."

"Going somewhere?" asked Mike, less casually than usual. Most people would not have noticed this, because Mike was generally 200% more casual than everyone else, so even on a bad day when surrounded by robots and driving at 300 MPH he was still at least 135.63% cool (according to Dutch. "More like 56% cool," said Julie, but she was harder to impress.)

But Chuck noticed, or pretended not to notice, and said "The car, obviously. Didn't you say we were hitting a garbage dump to salvage stuff? Maybe you can find another skull lying around so I can die at a ridiculously young age in some new and horrifying way."

It turned out that Chuck screaming in cheerful terror over hairpin turns and the occasional killbot was a pretty good filter for even Abraham Kane's shouting.


End file.
